zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frycook What Came from All That Space
Plot While in school, a mysterious figure kidnaps Zim and takes him into space. It is revealed that this person is Sizz-Lorr, an Irken who was previously Zim's jailmaster before he escaped in the first episode. Zim is put to work in a fast food restaurant on a snacking planet called Foodcourtia. Zim manages to escape before a massive amount of snacking (known As The Great Foodening) causes the gravity to prevent anyone leaving the planet for 20 years. Watch This Episode Here http://www.megavideo.com/?d=9NDGUT8W Facts of Doom *Sizz-Lorr seems to be taller than the Almighty Tallest. *Most of the members of The Resisty from the episode entitled Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars can be seen in the restaurant in Foodcourtia. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. *When Zim is trying to get a cab, Tallest Red can be seen in the background. However, it is impossible for him to be there, as Tallest Red was on the massive, watching GIR and Dib's transmission. *After Zim comes back to Earth, Licka sees Zim out of disguise and seems to sympathize with him; in the same scene, Licka sprays Zim with water from her garden hose and he doesn't steam up. *Some aliens from the episode Hobo 13 can be seen in this episode. *In Zim's flashback, Sizz-Lorr's eyes turn red when he notices that Zim has escaped. *This marks the first and only time in the series in which Dib came into contact with the Tallest. As shown in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, the part where Dib met the Tallest during the invasion of the future was not true, as most of the parts in that episode never happen. *When Zim escaped with the taxi, if you look in the right corner, the animation crew forgot to draw a part of the spaceship, and you can see stars. *On the floating screens that depict a "Wanted" poster of Zim, there is holographic writing to the right that says "ZIM IS DUMB". *This is the last time a Control Brain makes an appearance. The only other time was in Tak: The Hideous New Girl *Zim actually apologizes in this episode, when he's trying to get a taxi and he accidentally makes one crash and explode. * In previous episodes, Zim uses the giant picture of a green monkey as a two way video communication screen, but when Dib talks to the Tallest, you can see the picture in the background. This error is corrected when Zim gets back from Foodcourtia. *When Sizz-Lorr falls on to a huge crowd, a split second before that, you can see a ship that looks like the flying skool bus from A Room with a Moose. *It is technically impossible for the Foodening to begin at that time, since Zim wasn't even gone long enough for the first one to end. However, Sizz-Lorr says there is a time warp involved. *It didn't take 6 months for Zim to get back to earth when returning from Foodcourtia, even though Foodcourtia is farther away from Earth. It is possible that the taxi was faster than the Voot Runner, but seeing that vehicle as a war vehicle and the taxi as public transportation, this is unlikely. *A TRON reference occurs when Sizz-Lor gets out of his ship. A couple of floating monitors says "Ship Storage". The monitors then project a grid onto the ship and zap the ship away square by square. * A Bloaty's Pizza Hog Chain commercial is playing when Zim finds Dib in his house. *After Tallest Red says "You blew up all the other Invaders!" in the next scene, when it goes back to Zim, his eyes are red, not magenta. *After Dib says "Excuse me? Alien scum? Give me your home planet's coordinates!", the Tallests' locations are switched. This mistake also happened at the end of the episode after GIR and Dib were dancing. *This episode has a slight difference in animation than the all of the others. It can be assumed that the crew had hired a new animation team. *Unexpectedly, when it aired in the U.S. in 2006, this was the last episode of the series before Nickelodeon ended it for good. *At the very begining there is grafiti that says Dibs stupid on a box/podium. *Gir creates a kite in this episode that resembles the green monkey picture in Zim's living room Quotes Dib: Let's try this again, ok, so, ZIM IS AN ALIEN! WHY DO I HAVE TO PROVE IT THIS MUCH! I MEAN COME ON JUST LOOK AT HIM! Zim: I sure like TV! And wearing pants! Poonchy: He likes wearing pants Dib, aliens don't like to wear pants! Sizz-Lorr: Drops Zim Sorry about that. Now! Back into Outer-space! Alien Child: Look momma, he's gonna 'splode! Zim: Impending Doom 2? I'll be late! I have to get out of here! Nachos! Sizz-Lorr: How can you remember something I said if you weren't there? Zim shrugs shoulders Dib: I've noticed Zim's been gone for three days, do you know where he is? GIR: Oooohhhh yeeeaaaahhhh. I'supposed to call The Tallest for him. He in trouble Whoo! Dib: Call his leaders? Can I watch!?! GIR: Okey dokey! Zim: Giving me a Robot Death Monkey? Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, And The Robot Monkey? Sizz-Lorr: Your Still Not Getting One. Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Sizz-Lorr: Oh Yes Zim:NOO!!!!! Sizz-Lorr: YES!!!!!!! Zim: (Short Pause) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tallest Purple: (looks at Dib): Who's that large headed kid? Tallest Red: I don't know...but his head ''is ''large. Concept Art File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry01.jpg‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry02.jpg‎‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry03.jpg‎‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry04.jpg‎| Aliens File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry05.jpg‎| Alien File:Alexovich_Aliens_fry06.jpg‎| Aliens Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes